HiruMamo Flash back
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: kenangan-kenangan mereka diputar kembali..
1. Chapter 1

**By: AkumaFromHell**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer riichiro inagaki and yusuke murata.**

Hari yang cerah.

Saat itu, Mamori sedang santai di rumahnya.

Sekarang dia sudah jadi nyonya Hiruma dan sudah memiliki anak bernama Kuroma.

Saat sedang membersihkan gudang, Mamori menemukan sesuatu.

Dia menemukan sebuah buku yang bertuiskan kehidupan semasa sekolahnya dan masa pacarannya dengan Hiruma beserta fotonya.

Mamori tersenyum melihat penemuannya dan membuka halaman pertama.

Dia mulai menulis ini saat dia sudah kelas tiga SMU Deimon.

Saat itu, mereka baru menaiki kelas 3 di SMU.

"Hey mantan manajer sialan, kenapa kita sekelas lagi hah?" hiruma bertanya dengan maksud mengejek.

"Mana kutahu? Kan bukan aku yang mengatur kelas!" Mamori melawan Hiruma.

Hiruma tak mempedulikan omelan Mamori dan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menenteng riflenya.

Pelajaran dimulai tanpa mengalami hambatan apa-apa.

Kecuali saat Hiruma mulai iseng memutar-mutar riflenya saat berpikir.

-

-

-

-

_**Jam istirahat.**_

Mamori bermaksud melihat proses latihan Sena dan yang lainnya.

Saat itu Sena benar-benar serius untuk mencapai Christmas Bowl.

Mamori tersenyum puas melihat Sena dapat melakukan hal yang dia suka.

Saat itu, Hiruma, Musashi dan Kurita juga menonton proses latihan itu.

Semua tersenyum puas.

Mamori menyentuh dan menelusuri foto saat itu.

Foto semua anggota devil bats. Semua memakai seragam amefuto kecuali para anak kelas 3.

"itu adalah saat-saat yang indah. Aku menyukai saat melihat Sena dan yang lainnya bermain American Football.." batin Mamori sambil membalik lembar selanjutnya.

Ini adalah saat di mana Mamori dan Hiruma sudah memasuki universitas yang sama. Dan Sena sudah pulang dari Notre Dame.

Saat hari pertama di universitas, semua senior langsung takut dengan Hiruma.

Saat itu, mereka sdang mengincar Rice Bowl di klub amefuto yang ada di sana.

Saat Hiruma dan Mamori sedang duduk hanya berdua di bench lapangan. Karena Hiruma sedang istirahat saat latihan.

"Hey, manajer sialan,"

"Apa?" Jawab Mamori sambil sibuk mencatat sesuatu.

"Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

Gerakan Mamori berhenti.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ng..kau tahu..kupikir..ada baiknya kita lebih dekat lagi..yahh.. kau mengerti kan, manajer sialan..?" Hiruma bingung menentukan kata-kata dengan _poker face_nya.

"Mm.. kaupikir siapa yang memanggilku menajer sialan dan tidak mau didekati?"

"Yahh..itu berbeda dengan sekarang, manajer sialan..**mungkin** aku bisa memanggilmu dengan namamu.."

"contohkan." Tantang Mamori

Hiruma terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya mencoba**.**

"Anezaki" katanya singkat

"Kenapa tidak kau ucapkan dari dulu? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan lebih baik!"

Tanpa terasa, mereka duduk semakin dekat.

"Tidak bisa, mana bisa aku memanggilmu begitu setiap hari, memanggil namamu tadi sekali saja sudah kupaksakan."

Mamori wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik kau panggil aku seperti biasa,"

Tangan mereka semakin dekat.

"Itu bagus" Hiruma menjawab singkat.

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Mamori menghadap kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Tidak jadi." Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya.

-

-

-

"Hiruma,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu, bahkan aku sendiri

bingung kenapa harus kau. Sifatmu seperti setan, suka mengganggu Sena. Tapi…"

"Kau tulus tidak sih, manajer sialan?"

"Tulus! Tapi aku merasa kita sudah lebih dari teman, Hiruma."

"Memang"

Tangan mereka saling bertumpuk.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan mereka.

Mereka masih belum bisa bertatapan mata karena malu.

Akhirnya Mamori menulis sesuatu di kertas dan memberikannya pada Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

Hiruma tersenyum saat membacanya.

Hiruma tidak menulis balik, dia langsung menjawab kata-kata di kertas itu.

"Terserahlah, Anezaki."

"Ahaha, dia begitu malu-malu saat itu." Mamori tertawa kecil saat melihat fotonya berdua dengan Hiruma.

Di halaman itu, terselip kertas bertuliskan 'Aku mencintaimu' dari Mamori saat itu.

"Ah, dia menyimpannya ya? Dasar." Batin Mamori memerah.

"Sedang lihat apa kau, istri sialan?"

Hiruma muncul dari pintu kamar mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

**TO BE CONTINUED—**

**Lanjut ke chap 2 nya..^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21**

**Diclaimer yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sedang lihat apa kau, istri sialan?" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu.

"Eh?? Hi, Hiruma?! A..aku..aku mau masak makan malam dulu!"

Mamori segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan buku tadi yang masih terbuka lebar.

Hiruma menoleh sebentar ke Mamori yang aneh dan berpaling ke buku yang dia tinggalkan.

Lalu Hiruma tersenyum.

"Kekeke, dia menemukan buku ini yaa.. kekeke.." Hiruma terkekeh licik sambil membolak balik buku itu.

* * *

Pada halaman itu,

Adalah kejadian di kencan pertama Hiruma dan Mamori.

* * *

Saat itu mereka kencan di festival sekolah Deimon.(saat itu mereka sudah di universitas.).

Sebenarnya saat itu ada Sena dan Suzuna juga, tapi mereka jalan terpisah.

"Kau mau makan apa Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku belum lapar. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau memainkan sesuatu yang menarik. Kekeke…" Hiruma terkekeh dengan liciknya.

"Kau..mau memainkan apa, Hiruma?" Mamori memasang wajah aneh.

"_Wajah liciknya keluar."_ Batin Mamori.

Hiruma melangkah menuju stand tembak.

"_Benar kan." _Batin Mamori sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Kekeke, hei junior sialan! Berikan aku pistolnya! Akan kubantai stand-mu!" kata Hiruma sambil memasang wajah seram.

Sang junior gemetaran dan memasang wajah takut sambil memberikan pistol mainan yang digunakan untuk menembak di permainan ini.

"Nah, kau mau boneka yang mana, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil memasang ancang-ancang menembak.

"Eh? Umm.. apa yang dipojok itu adalah boneka Devil Bats?" Mamori tertarik pada satu boneka di pojok meja yang berbentuk kelelawar merah yang memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya dan matanya licik seperti Hiruma.

"Huh?! Itu? Baiklah." Hiruma langsung menembaknya dengan cepat dan tepat.

Tek!

-

Boneka itupun jatuh dan sang penjaga stand mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun" Mamori menerima boneka itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Terserahlah.." saat itu ekspresi Hiruma tak bisa ditebak.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan berjalan ke dalam sekolah mereka dulu itu.

"Hei, mau mengecek sesuatu?" hiruma memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Apa?" Mamori penasaran.

"Kekekeke.." Hiruma hanya tertawa licik.

Lalu Hiruma menggandeng tangan Mamori dengan kasar dan menggiringnya ke suatu tempat.

-

-

-

-

"Wahh,, tempat ini masih terawat!" kata Mamori takjub.

"Tentu saja, kalau kepsek sialan itu sampai membiarkan setitk debu di sini, akan kubunuh dia dengan ancamanku! Kekeke!!" Hiruma tertawa dengan liciknya.

Mamori menelusuri ruang klub yang lebih pantas disebut kasino itu.

"Sudah lama.." gumam Mamori.

"Ayo keluar, aku cuma mau menunjukkan ini padamu." Ajak Hiruma.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Mamori.

-

-

Ternyata Mamori menangis mengenang kenangan-kenangan saat di Deimon dulu.

Hiruma dengan inisiatif menenangkan Mamori.

Mamori sempat kaget lalu berdiri dengan sigap.

"Ayo kita ke kafe kelas 2-1, katanya di sana makanannya diskon."

Kata Mamori sambil mengusap matanya.

Hiruma langsung keluar ruang klub dan berjalan menuju kelas 2-1.

-

-

-

-

"Cih, makanan di kafe itu ga enak! Jadi ya kubakar saja kafe itu." Gerutu Hiruma sambil mengangkat-ngangkat fotonya yang sedang membakar kafe dengan flame.

Tiba-tiba Mamori muncul dari pintu.

"Hiruma, makan malam sudah si..ap.." Mamori tertegun saat Hiruma ikut melihat-lihat bukunya tadi.

"Baiklah." Hiruma bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak menuju meja makan dekat dapur.

"E..tolong panggilkan Kuroma juga ya.."

Hiruma hanya mengangguk dan pergi..

Mamori langsung menuju ke buku yang tadi dia tinggalkan dan melihatnya lagi..

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**To Chapter 3..^^**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ahh..foto ini.." Mamori menemukan sebuah foto dia bersama Hiruma di mobil Hiruma.

"Ini kan foto waktu dia melamar.." gumam Mamori asik sendiri.

* * *

Saat itu hari minggu dan Hiruma menjemput Mamori untuk makan malam.

"Hei, cewek sialan, kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kita seperti ini?"

Hiruma bertanya kasar pada Mamori.

"Kira-kira 5 tahun.." Mamori berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Kekekeke, menurutmu, itu waktu yang sebentar atau lama?" Tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Tentu saja lama." Mamori menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kekeke, bagus, menurutmu, apa artinya hubungan yang sudah lama?" Hiruma bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Mamori mulai bingung.

"Kekeke, kita lihat saja nanti." Hiruma menjawab licik sambil membelokkan mobilnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restaurant dan memasukinya.

Saat melihat bagian dalamnya,

Sebuah restaurant yang romantis menurut Mamori.

"_Tumben sekali Hiruma mengajak aku ke restaurant yang romantis dan kelihatan mahal." _Batin Mamori.

Tapi Hiruma tak berhenti berjalan. Dia menuju ke sebuah pintu. Pintu yang bertuliskan. _'reserved DEVIL room'._

Mamori berpikir Hiruma hanya ingin berdua saja dengannya.

Saat pintu dibukakan oleh sang pelayan yang ketakutan,

-

-

Mereka berdua berjalan di karpet merah yang berkualitas tinggi.

Di ruangan itu terdapat satu meja dengan bangku yang berhadapan.

Meja itu sengaja ditempatkan dekat jendela agar bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu jalanan terlihat dengan jelas.

Tapi,

Lambang Devil Bats di mana-mana,

Samar-samar terdengar suara,

**YA-HA! YA-HA! TOUCHDOOOWWNNN!!**

Di sekeliling ruangan itu terdapat bola football yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak terlihat norak.

Dan warna tempat itu didominasi oleh merah dan hitam.

"_Sudah kuduga, Hiruma tak mungkin berpikir tentang hal yang romantis. Kalau dia sampai memikirkan hal yang lebih romantis dari ini malah bikin merinding.."_

Mamori berpikir sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah, cewek sialan." Hiruma berkata dengan kesopanan yang sudah paling sopan baginya.

Mamori menurut pada Hiruma dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Hiruma.

"Pesan apa saja yang kau mau. Di sini ada kue sus special buatan chef dari Perancis. Mungkin kau mau memesannya cewek sialan?"

Mamori memerah tapi tetap memesannya.

-

-

-

Akhirnya, saat mereka selesai makan,

"Cewek sialan!" panggil Hiruma dengan kasarnya.

"Apa?" Mamori sudah biasa jadi menanggapinya santai.

"Nih!" Hiruma melemparkan sebuak kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Mamori.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Mamori

"Buka saja!"

Saat membuka kotak yang diberikan Hiruma itu,

Mamori kaget pada isinya.

Cincin emas putih yang sangat cantik berhiaskan berlian kecil di depannya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku? Anezaki?" Tanya Hiruma santai.

"Yahh, kau tahu sendiri kita sudah seperti ini (dia tak pernah mau menyebutkan kata 'pacaran') 5 tahun 7 bulan 3 minggu 6 hari 21 jam 8 menit dan 42 detik. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kan?"

Mamori bertatapan mata dengan Hiruma lama sekali

"Kau mau tidak, cewek sialan? Kalau tak mau ya sudah!" Hiruma membuang muka.

"Ya, aku mau." Mamori memerah sambil memakai cincin yang diberikan Hiruma dan mencium Hiruma.

-

-

-

* * *

Mamori tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hei, istri sialan! Anak sialan itu sudah menunggu! Cepat keluarkan makanannya!" Hiruma berkata kasar pada Mamori.

"Baik, You-kun" jawab Mamori dengan girangnya. Sepertinya moodnya jadi bagus sejak melihat buku itu.

Hiruma memandang aneh pada istrinya yang berjalan seperti melayang kearah dapur.

Hiruma melirik pada buku yang terbuka lebar pada halaman yang terdapat fotonya dan Mamori yang sedang memamerkan cincin.

Dia tersenyum sambil membuat balon dari permen karet _sugar free_-nya dan berbalik menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**To Chap 3  
**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
